Vampire Ladybug
by denebtenoh
Summary: Para una heroína adolescente no es atractivo recibir el Don Oscuro. Pero si quien te lo ofrece es tu verdadero amor... aceptarías?


VAMPIRE LADYBUG.

Una sensación eléctrica recorrió su delgado cuerpo cuando la transformación cesó. Adrien percibió de inmediato a su kwami flotando alrededor de él, y anticipando sus palabras, el chico rodó los ojos.

"¡Adrien! ¡Mi estómago está vacío! Ahora sí se tardaron mucho en acabar con este akuma. ¡Adrien me muero de hambre!"

Ante tal escándalo, el alarmado chico se recargó sobre la fría pared para tratar de esconderse de los peatones alrededor, a pesar de encontrarse oculto en la profundidad de un callejón oscuro, rodeado sólo de basura y cajas sucias.

"Tranquilo, Plagg, ¡ya deja de hacer escándalo que nos van a descubrir! No te preocupes que esta vez sí traigo un poco de queso. Aunque no deberías ser tan glotón."

El pequeño kwami oscuro se abalanzó sobre el apestoso queso, y olvidó por un momento el mundo alrededor, lo que le permitió a Adrien dirigir una mirada soñadora hacia la luna llena que lo iluminaba.

"Mi lady… esta vez estuve tan cerca de ver su detransformación… y finalmente descubrir a la chica detrás de la máscara…" el joven Agreste suspiró emocionado, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse sólo con el recuerdo de un par de chispeantes ojos azules, y más cuando las mil teorías que tenía de su verdadera identidad estuvieron a punto de resolverse.

Ante tanto meloso suspiro en el aire, el pobre kwami casi se atraganta del disgusto.

"Ay! Ya me arruinaste mi comida! Bueno, aún no." Aún con cara de disgusto, Plagg se devoró en un solo bocado un pedazo de queso más grande que su cabeza, y voló unos metros lejos del muchacho, sin embargo una enorme sombra negra pasó rápidamente a su lado y se abalanzó sobre su portador, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar, mientras la sombra envolvía completamente a Adrien.

"Plagg! Ayúdame!"

"Adrien!" el pequeño kwami sintió cómo una poderosa ráfaga de aire pesado se llevaba a su portador volando por los aires, y peleó con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo. "Espérame muchacho!" Sintiendo la angustia de Adrien reverberar en su diminuto ser, Plagg logró finalmente darles alcance, escondiéndose dentro de los pliegues de su chaqueta. El pequeño gato negro sintió su sangre helarse, al tiempo que una opresión en el pecho lo sofocaba. Lo que sea que estuviera envolviendo a su portador, destilaba maldad en cada poro. Como nunca antes, Plagg temió por la vida de Adrien.

En cuestión de segundos, llegaron a los oscuros campanarios de Notre Dame. Adrien se sintió libre por un momento, para luego chocar estrepitosamente contra la pared. Mientras se recuperaba, percibió una sombra acercarse a él, y al abrir los ojos, la figura de un hombre que le duplicaba el tamaño se cernió sobre él. Por unos segundos se sintió presa del pánico, pero la sangre valiente de Chat Noir le permitió recuperar un poco su lucidez, y desafiante, le gritó a todo pulmón.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

El hombretón tenía los hombros anchos, y sus cabellos eran rubios, casi blancos, con una piel nívea que parecía transparente, pero lo que congeló a Adrien en su sitio, eran los diminutos ojos rojos que lo observaban con evidente interés.

"¡Ah! Joven Agreste, eres exactamente como te deseé. Un bello físico con un alma poderosa. Serás un perfecto heredero."

Eran unas palabras confusas, sin sentido, pero el tono de voz que el hombre empleó le provocó escalofríos al muchacho. "No te entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?"

Pero ya no hubo más explicación. El hombre se abalanzó sobre su presa. Sin embargo Adrien estaba acostumbrado a depender de sus reflejos, y aunque no tenía el traje de Chat Noir, su cuerpo reaccionó con rapidez, evitando el primer ataque que pasó a centímetros de él, y le regaló preciosos segundos.

"¡Plagg! ¡Las garras!"

Sin perder tiempo, el pequeño kwami obedeció el mandato y una intensa luz verde cegó por un momento a su adversario, permitiendo que Chat Noir se alejara aún más, pero sin perder su sonrisa traviesa.

"No sé quién o qué seas, pero creo que te equivocaste de presa." Farfulló el orgulloso gato.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa del hombre no decreció; en cambio, su gesto se transformó en una sonrisa de maléfico placer, al ver al muchacho enfundado en negro.

"Al contrario, parece que acerté más de lo que había pensado."

El hombre se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él, pero esta vez Chat Noir estaba preparado. Con un movimiento a la derecha, esquivó las garras del hombre, y giró su bastón al aire para cobrar velocidad y fuerza, arremetiendo después contra el cuerpo de su enemigo. Sin embargo nunca logró tocarlo, ya que éste detuvo diestramente el golpe, tomando a Chat de las muñecas, y rompiendo su guardia. Chat Noir abrió los ojos de par en par, con el pánico entrando de nuevo en su sistema al sentir la presión de acero sobre sus brazos, imposibilitado de liberarse, mientras por una fracción de segundo pudo ver la sonrisa maléfica de su contrincante, enmarcada por unos enormes colmillos color mármol, que sin darse cuenta en qué momento, se hincaron en la piel de su cuello.

"¡AAaaaargggh!" Un grito de angustia e incredulidad salió de la joven garganta, la cual se fue apagando a cada segundo, hasta quedar en un leve gemido mientras su cuerpo yacía lánguido en los brazos del hombre, quien fue depositándolo suavemente en las frías baldosas de la catedral.

Chat se sentía desfallecer, su entorno se encontraba en penumbras y todo lo escuchaba en la distancia, como si su cuerpo estuviera despegado de él, pero aún así pudo percibir un sabor metálico en los labios, y con avidez empezó a beber un licor cálido, que le abrasaba la garganta. A pesar del dolor, siguió bebiendo del líquido como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que encontró la fuente, e hincó con desesperación los dientes sobre la piel dura y fría de un brazo.

"Serás mi herencia al mundo, un cuerpo perfecto en un alma perfecta. El monstruo perfecto." Un suspiro de satisfacción y melancolía nació del terrorífico pecho, mientras un ruido estrepitoso provenía de las puertas de los campanarios. "Parece que ya puedo morir en paz…"

Adrien nunca supo cómo o de dónde salió la luz que lo envolvió, pero tan pronto escuchó los gritos de su captor, la conciencia del joven Agreste se perdió en las entrañas de la oscuridad.

oooooooooOOOOOoooooooo

Marinette andaba de camino a casa con su pequeña kwami, platicando, o más bien, quejándose de su vida tan difícil.

"¡Ay Tikki! De verdad no sé qué hacer. Mañana es el examen de geometría, ¡y tengo tanto sueño!" dijo la jovencita, llevándose dramáticamente ambas manos a la cabeza. "Este nuevo akuma sí que me agotó. Ni siquiera me dejó terminar las clases y no sé cómo haré la tarea. Mucho menos se de dónde sacaré energía para estudiar."

"No te quejes, Marinette, ¡yo sé que puedes hacerlo!" la animó la pequeña diosa.

"La verdad, Tikki, lo único que yo quisiera hacer en éste momento es aventarme en mi cama y dormir tres días." Marinette arrastró los pies en su último comentario, como para dar énfasis a su angustia, colgando ambos brazos hacia delante.

"¡Pero el mundo necesita a Ladybug!" voló la pequeña kwami para confrontar a la sufriente adolescente.

"Y Marinette necesita dormir…" Se quejó la jovencita, mientras un bostezo le impidió continuar la conversación.

"¿Quién quisiera dormir en una noche tan bella como ésta?" Le contestó una voz pegada a su oído.

Ante la súbita interrupción, Tikki se escondió en la bolsa de su portadora, mientras Marinette brincaba del susto, para después encontrarse frente a frente con Chat Noir, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Buenas noches, Princesa."

"¡Chat! ¡Me espantaste!" Le dijo ella molesta, pero no pudo seguir su reclamo, al notar cosas extrañas en su habitualmente tierno gato. Su sonrisa no era la usual llena de dulzura cuando la dirigía a ella, más bien parecía… distorsionada de alguna manera. Y sus ojos verde neón esta vez parecían más bien rojos… un rojo profundo y centelleante, sin ningún trazo del verde habitual… y sin la ternura que siempre le dedicaba sólo a ella. Eran definitivamente su cara, su cuerpo y su cabello, pero el Chat que tenía frente a sí no tenía las características que ella conocía de su amado gato.

"¿Chat…?" Marinette titubeó. "¿Eres… realmente eres tú?" Por un momento pensó que fuera un akuma, pero la energía que manaba de él era muy diferente a la que jamás había sentido.

"A tu servicio, Princesa"

Él le tomó la mano y como habitualmente hacía, le dio un tierno beso en el dorso, permitiendo que sus labios dejaran una marca húmeda en su piel. Sin embargo, los retiró sólo un milímetro, para dejar que entonces su lengua gatuna lamiera suave y provocativamente la muñeca de la chica, mandando un escalofrío hacia la espalda de Marinette y haciendo sonar todas las alarmas en su cabeza. Marinette retiró de inmediato su mano ofendida y lo miró enojada, pero a la vez preocupada.

"¡Chat Noir! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿No deberías estar en casa o patrullando?"

"No, Princesa, quería verte de nuevo. Por eso regresé."

"¿Verme? No me has visto en todo el día." _Al menos no como Marinette…_ pensó asustada.

"Pero claro que sí lo he hecho. Apenas nos acabamos de ver. Mi Lady…" ante sus últimas palabras, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios de Chat, y esta vez el miedo envolvió el cuerpo de la chica.

"Estás… estás equivocado, Chat…" ella balbuceó, tratando de sonar segura. "Llevamos varios días sin vernos…"

Pero el gato negro soltó una carcajada que no parecía tener nada de gracia, y sí mucho de sarcasmo.

"Dejémonos de teatros, Ladybug. Ya sé quién eres, lo he sabido desde hace tiempo. Pero este cobarde corazón humano se niega a aceptar la verdad. Hoy, en cambio, vengo con un poder que sobrepasa las estrellas. Y quiero que lo compartas conmigo." Terminó la frase con una sonrisa provocadora que permitió que Marinette vislumbrara un par de enormes caninos, tan blancos como la luna y evidentemente filosos como un puñal. A pesar de que Chat Noir siempre había tenido colmillos grandes, Marinette estaba más que segura que nunca habían estado así de enormes. Y mucho menos así de amenazadores.

La sangre se le heló en las venas.

Ante la turbación de la chica, y sin más preámbulos, Chat se abalanzó sobre de ella, pero Marinette, acostumbrada a obedecer a sus reflejos, evitó su embestida y en su lugar utilizó su propia mochila de la escuela, con la que golpeó la cabeza del muchacho con toda la fuerza que pudo, sacando provecho de los pesados libros que llevaba. El ataque sorpresivo hizo que Chat se tambaleara, segundos que aprovechó Marinette para transformarse.

"¡Tikki! ¡Motas!" Mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por una cegadora luz, Marinette se preocupó por transformarse frente a Chat Noir, pero sabía que no podía arriesgar su vida por encima de su identidad. Ya buscaría la manera de hacer que su compañero no hablara.

Chat Noir sacudió la cabeza, recuperándose del golpe, y la sonrisa que le dirigió distaba mucho de la dulce versión que solía regalarle todos los días.

"¡Detente Chat! ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Somos compañeros!" Le gritó Ladybug, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Aún lo somos, Ladybug, y ahora que ya se tu secreto, lo seremos completamente y para toda la eternidad." Le extendió una mano, invitándola. "Ven, camina conmigo, permíteme compartir este regalo y hagamos del mundo nuestro jardín."

A pesar de hacerle la invitación, Chat no le dio tiempo de responder, y de nuevo se abalanzó sobre ella, buscando su cuello, pero Ladybug ya lo esperaba e inmediatamente brincó hacia un lado, esquivando al muchacho, el cual trató de reaccionar estirando un brazo para retenerla. Ladybug le tomó de la muñeca y, en un diestro giro sobre su cuerpo, lo lanzó contra la pared, la cual se hizo pedazos al encontrarse con la poderosa espalda del ahora monstruo. La chica se preocupó por su amigo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de lamentarse porque éste ya se encontraba de nuevo de pie, aparentemente sin ninguna lesión, y con fuerzas renovadas se lanzó sobre ella, esta vez logrando alcanzarla, atrapándola de la cintura y tratando de cargarla como si fuera un costal de papas.

Pero ella no se iba a dejar amedrentar tan fácilmente. Sin pensarlos dos veces, con las manos unidas le propinó un tremendo golpe en la espalda que provocó que el agarre que tenía él sobre su cintura flaqueara por un momento, permitiéndole esto mayor movilidad a la chica, quien secundó su ataque con un rodillazo en la quijada, logrando al fin que el muchacho abriera los brazos; Ladybug de inmediato lo tomó de la muñeca de nuevo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo lanzó lejos de ella. Sin embargo, Chat ya conocía el movimiento, y en un diestro giro del cuerpo cayó de pie, quedando frente a ella.

 _Vaya!_ Pensó la jovencita, _parece que los gatos sí caen de pie… al menos ocasionalmente._

Pero no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar su propio mal chiste, ya que de inmediato el muchacho se abalanzó contra ella, pero la chica volvió a saltar fuera de su alcance, al tiempo que giraba el cuerpo para lanzar su yoyo y aprisionarlo. El pequeño artilugio rodeó completamente el torso y brazos de Chat Noir, apretándolo con fuerza e impidiendo el movimiento de sus brazos.

"¡Ya basta Chat! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!"

Por alguna extraña razón, sus palabras hicieron eco en la rubia cabeza, o algo parecido, ya que él no volvió a atacarla, quedando inmóvil, sólo fijando su mirada atentamente en los hilos que lo sujetaban.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Chat?" volvió a intentar Ladybug. "Somos compañeros, amigos. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?"

Él no se resistió a su prisión, ante sus palabras tan sólo se volteó para encararla, con una sonrisa por demás extraña.

"Lo que me pasó te lo contaré en un café y con más calma, mi Lady. El por qué lo hago ya te lo dije. Quiero que me acompañes para toda la vida, quiero que te conviertas en lo que yo soy." Su voz seguía siendo la de Chat Noir, pero el tono grave le provocaba escalofríos. Ya había visto a su compañero influenciado antes por los akuma, pero esta vez era diferente… nunca su voz había cambiado tanto, nunca un aura tan pesada lo envolvía tanto.

Nunca antes Ladybug le había tenido tanto miedo.

"Olvídalo, Chat." Ella arremetió a su respuesta, tratando de sonar segura. "Eso no pasará ni en un millón de años."

Si la sonrisa que le dedicaba era de por sí extraña para ella, la forma en que torció los labios le hizo encogerse de desazón.

"Eso dices ahora, mi Lady, pero te compartiré un pequeño secreto que seguro te mueres por conocer." Con cierta dificultad por la posición en la que se encontraba, Chat Noir se quitó el anillo, y de inmediato su cuerpo fue envuelto por una luz verde, que retiró su disfraz y permitió ver al dueño del pequeño kwami, un chico rubio perfectamente conocido, envuelto en el yoyo de Ladybug. Ante tal descubrimiento, la chica abrió los ojos como platos, cubriéndose la boca para no gritar, mientras de sus dedos congelados por la sorpresa resbalaba el yoyo, involuntariamente liberando a su atacante.

"A… A-Adrien…? No…" Ladybug no sabía si reír, al saber que la otra personalidad de su mejor amigo era el chico de quien estaba enamorada… o llorar, al ver que el alma de alguien a quien amaba tanto se encontraba terriblemente corrompida.

El sentimiento de sorpresa y pérdida era tan intenso, que por un momento sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban, y la chica dio un paso hacia atrás, buscando algo en qué apoyarse. El momento de debilidad fue aprovechado perfectamente por su antes compañero, quien sin tentarse el corazón se lanzó sobre ella, aprisionándola en un poderoso abrazo y buscando con los colmillos el suave cuello. Ladybug se encontraba tan impactada, que ni siquiera reaccionó a protestar, mucho menos defenderse, antes de sentir como una fina punzada le atravesaba la yugular, y un dolor sordo la envolvía toda cada vez que él succionaba su sangre.

Fue el dolor lo que al final la sacó del trance.

"¡No! ¡Adrien! ¡Detente!" Forcejeó con él, pero a pesar de su fuerza incrementada por el poder del miraculous, no podía soltarse del poderoso agarre del muchacho, y para empeorar su situación, Ladybug sentía cómo se debilitaba a cada momento, mientras el que alguna vez fuera su compañero, le succionaba la vida a borbotones. "¡Adrien!" En un último y desesperado intento logró golpear con la rodilla la entrepierna de él, consiguiendo que el chico la soltara trastabillando. Ladybug, al verse liberada, de inmediato le propinó una patada en la cara, que lo tiró hacia atrás, mientras ella también retrocedía, indecisa si huir o detener a su compañero. Se sentía mareada, muy débil, la pérdida de sangre había sido considerable. Sabía que si se quedaba sería derrotada fácilmente. Aventó su yoyo al edificio más cercano, para de inmediato salir corriendo de ahí y recuperar fuerzas.

Pero por todo su corazón, no podía dejar a Adrien en esas condiciones.

La heroína apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras lágrimas de frustración amenazaban por salir. Su cuerpo traicionero se negaba a responder y dar el salto.

"Espera Ladybug… no fue mi intención herirte… no he querido hacerte daño, pero…"

Ella se tambaleó ante su voz, la voz del chico que amaba, ya no distorsionada por el monstruo que la había atacado. Esperanzada, volteó a verlo, y lo encontró de rodillas frente a ella, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, negándose a verla, como si estuviera avergonzado de sus actos. Con desesperación, Adrien se llevó ambas manos a los cabellos, sacando toda su voluntad para contener la sed tan intensa que sentía, el ansia arrebatadora por beber de la sangre de ella, un deseo tan intenso que le quemaba la garganta… gruñendo, se dobló sobre sí mismo, acción que provocó que Ladybug se hincara frente a él, buscando apaciguar su sufrimiento.

"¡No te acerques!" le gritó él, y ella retiró las manos como si se hubiera quemado. "No te acerques… no creo poder contenerme…" Sus palabras fueron dichas en un susurro que ella apenas escuchó, pero que estrujaron su corazón. El chico jadeaba, sus hombros temblaban, mientras su voz se escuchaba quebrada, en pequeños quejidos "no quiero hacerte daño… no te merezco… no quiero hacerte daño…"

Ladybug sabía que estaba sollozando, y ella misma sintió sus mejillas húmedas por el llanto, primero en simpatía por él, pero a la vez por emociones manando de su propio corazón. Había perdido a su compañero, a Chat Noir, porque él no podría pelear junto a ella nunca más.

¿Pero aceptaría perder a Adrien?

El sólo pensamiento hizo que le doliera el corazón. No podía abandonarlo, ¡no así! ¡Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón! Pero sabía que, si escogía aceptar su invitación, quedarse a su lado como él se lo pedía, ya no habría marcha atrás, y tendría que abandonar todo lo que conocía, a todos a los que amaba y su vida en París.

 _¿Qué pasará con Ladybug?_ Pensó con angustia la chica. _¿Quién defenderá París? ¿Qué pasará con mis papás? ¿Y mi sueño de ser diseñadora?_

Y cada pregunta era acallada por otra pregunta de mayor peso en su corazón.

¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a perder a Adrien? Ahora que sabía que él la quería… ¿Le permitiría irse? ¿Lo abandonaría así, cuando más la necesitaba? ¿No había jurado ella, alguna vez, dar su propia vida para salvar la de él, si alguna vez se requería? Claro que ella había estado pensando en un akuma…

 _Aún así, debe haber una manera de salvarlo…_

Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. De dolor y angustia por no querer abandonarlo. Y de determinación y desesperación por no saber cómo salvarlo. No sabía cómo, pero en esos momentos a Ladybug sólo se le ocurría que no podía dejarlo solo, así, destrozado por lo que se había convertido.

Mientras las lágrimas de ella corrían libres, ambas manos acariciaron la espalda temblorosa de él, quien dio un respingo al sentir la cálida caricia. Su fortaleza se rompería pronto. Él sabía que no soportaría tenerla cerca sin atacarla.

"¿Adrien? Mírame por favor."

Él sacudió la cabeza en negativa, encogiéndose más sobre sí mismo. En esa posición aún podía oler la deliciosa sangre de su dama…

"No por favor Marinette… Ladybug… vete ahora que puedo contenerlo…"

Ella acarició sus cabellos dorados, y con dulzura repitió su petición. "Mírame por favor."

Él levantó un poco la mirada y vio las piernas de ella, enfundadas en rojo y negro, y una avalancha de deseo se cimbró sobre él, con tanta fuerza, que tuvo que morderse los labios para no saltar sobre ella y morderla. El chico apretó sus manos hasta dolerle y sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Vete Ladybug! No quiero hacerte daño…"

"No me harás daño… Ven."

Suavemente pero con firmeza, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a levantar los ojos, pero lo que vio la hizo estremecer de sorpresa. Sin poder evitarlo, ella se sobrecogió al ver la cara de Adrien empapada en un llanto rojo que salía de sus ojos. Lágrimas de sangre. Ladybug cerró los ojos por un segundo. Estaban perdidos.

Pero estarían juntos.

Ella abrió los ojos con decisión, y suave, cuidadosamente, como para no espantarlo, selló los labios sangrientos de él con los suyos, en un beso que al principio fue dulce, pero que conforme el deseo de él comenzó a sobrepasarlos, se volvió más intenso, más profundo, más desesperado. Para el momento en que ella se dio cuenta, él ya la tenía de nuevo aprisionada en sus brazos, su cuerpo pegado al de ella, como si quisiera que se fusionaran en uno solo. Cuando al fin se separó de sus labios, Ladybug lo rodeó con sus brazos, mientras le ofrecía el cuello… la vista de la herida aún sangrante, de la piel pulsante, tan cerca de él, fue suficiente para terminar de arrebatar a Adrien de todo pensamiento coherente. Sus dientes arremetieron de nuevo contra la tierna carne de su compañera, desgarrándola con mayor agresividad, pero ella hizo un esfuerzo por no quejarse, sólo un pequeño gemido de dolor y sorpresa, que le recordó a él exactamente quién era su víctima, forzándolo a ser menos violento.

Poco a poco Adrien sintió el cuerpo de Ladybug desfallecer bajo sus brazos, y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, él logró romper el hechizo que la sangre de ella ejercía sobre sus sentidos. En un arrebato de fortaleza, separó sus dientes del amado cuello, respirando jadeante. Su garganta hirviente le exigía más de la sangre de ella, pero él aspiró profundo el aire frío de París, tratando de contener su deseo. Varias veces inspiró, llenando sus pulmones y luego vaciándolos por completo, hasta que su mente se aclaró, y pudo voltear a ver el cuerpo de su amada, mirándola con adoración.

Tan perdidos estaban en su momento, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando ella perdió la transformación. Marinette yacía semiinconsciente, tendida en las frías baldosas de la calle parisina. Su piel de por sí pálida, se encontraba blanca como un papel, completamente en shock por la pérdida de sangre. Aún así, la chica hizo un esfuerzo por levantar su mano y acariciar la mejilla de él. Adrien tomó la mano temblorosa de ella y la trajo hacia sí, para darle un suave y sangriento beso.

"No te preocupes, Marinette, estoy aquí…" sin mayor esfuerzo, la levantó en vilo y la depositó con delicadeza en un banco cercano, para luego abrirse su propia muñeca y ofrecer su sangre caliente a los labios blancos de la chica, quien al principio débilmente, y luego con avidez, bebió el preciado líquido.

Mientras ella bebía, y para resistir el dolor, él empezó a besar la cara de ella. Su nariz, sus ojos, su cabello, sus mejillas… cada parte que él adoraba.

"Estaremos juntos por siempre, Marinette. El mundo es nuestro para disfrutar, cualquier sueño que tengas te prometo que lo veré que se cumpla."

Cuando finalmente ella se separó de su muñeca, inspiró profundo, y le dirigió una mirada llena de amor.

"Ya lo hiciste, Adrien. Ya cumpliste mi sueño." Marinette selló sus palabras, y la promesa de ambos, con un beso ensangrentado.

Tan absortos estaban en ese beso, que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un par de pequeñas figuras flotando por encima de ellos. Tikki sollozaba, mientras Plagg, con una mirada llena de profunda tristeza, abrazaba a la pequeña kwami, tratando en vano de consolarla.

"Ya… ya Tikki…"

"Tu sabes lo que esto signfica, Plagg… bien lo sabes…"

"Sí pero…" contestó el kwami oscuro, sin quitarle la mirada a la pareja frente a ellos, "honestamente, no sé si llorar como tú… o estar contento por ellos…"

Tikki abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, las lágrimas saliendo libres, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al ver la escena.

"Tienes razón, Plagg. Yo tampoco..."

ooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

A/N: Es mi primer fic en este fandom, por favor sean gentiles.

Esta historia salió de la ferviente imaginación de una niña de 6 años (ja! Nunca le había hecho de beta para una niña de 6 años! Jajajaja) con algunos guiños a las fantásticas crónicas vampíricas de Annie Rice. Obvio, siendo la imaginación de una niña de esa edad, hay algunas libertades que me tuve que tomar (además del trabajo arduo y difícil que fue convencerla que un beso de amor NO cura el vampirismo XDD), espero que a pesar de eso les haya sido de su agrado. Es todo un placer contribuir a este fandom en crecimiento. Son geniales estos dos! Y la verdad también vivo enamorada de sus kwamis, por eso por más que intenté no pude dejarlos a un lado. De ahí, el final.

Por favor dejen comentarios. Nos seguimos escribiendo!


End file.
